That's all I wanted to know
by mangahoney
Summary: this is my first one shot story. I have tried to make it so that the reader will be able to picture the character looking how they want to see her, but I just hope that everyone enjoys it. Please rate or comment me! I haven't got any yet! Please! x


That's all I wanted to know...

I walked across the training fields towards him. He looked at me as if I was an alien or a piece of crap, which in any normal situation, I would ignore it and walk away. Because that's the type of person I was. But this was different; mainly because this guy really _really_ sucked, I mean, if there was a scale for being an ass, he would break it. Yes, that's how much I hated him.

I suppose I should introduce myself before you start to think that I'm just as bad, please forgive me, I'm Cali. I'm a normal(ish) girl, well no. that's a lie. I'm no where near. I can be very withdrawn and quiet and most people tell me that I'm smart, but most of the time I don't feel it (lol). But, I can also be the polar opposite sometimes, for example, I somehow end up singing almost any song that pops into my head or that I hear- quite aware that I can't sing, and I also love cookies so much that I would turn to the dark side for them. Well, overall I try to be as kind and caring as possible. A little too much sometimes as I constantly ask whoever I'm with if they are ok, which -by the way- infuriates them to no end, usually causing me to ask if they are ok again.(vicious circle).

Well I think I should get back to the plot. The dude. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and I loath him with every fibre of my being. Seriously. I haven't been a ninja for very long, so I'm a rookie but I totally wanna beat the smirk off of this guy's face. So hard that he cries like a little girl. Well, at least I have back up, my new friends, who are completely awesome in every sense. They are Sai and Neji. Yeah. Quite unconventional pair, I know, but they followed me here so there's really nothing I can do. They don't exactly listen to me. I wish he could just leave everyone alone and then we wouldn't need to be here... About ten minutes ago, Sasuke was reporting to the Hokage-sama of Konoha village (which was part of his parole agreement after he caused so much trouble not too long ago as a missing-nin). He was never happy about having to report to the one place that he was trying to destroy in the first place, but I suppose that his freedom meant more because it was either this, or jail. Well, he was on his way past the Ichimaru ramen shop on his way out of Konoha, and we just happened to be eating lunch with Naruto-san. And he just couldn't walk on.

He decided to rile Naruto up, calling him knuckle-head and putting his arm around him. Naruto sat stock still and stared at his pork ramen as if it would spontaneously combust if he took his eyes off it. He was so much stronger than anyone gave him credit for. It truly killed him to see Sasuke at all any more, especially when he acted so sarcastically nice to him.

With a cold mocking 'see you losers' Sasuke smirked at me as I glared at him from my seat beside Naruto and walked off without a care for how he hurt him like this. I looked at Neji who looked as calm and collected as ever even when he was boiling inside. Sai had a slight frown as he looked at Naruto.

"You ok Naruto?" I put my arm around him as I passed him another bowl of ramen.

He just lent his head on his arms and took a few deep breaths. When he lifted his head his eyes were wet and sorrowful. Anger flamed up through me as he bit down his pain and grinned at us through the tears. Sai smiled back at him uneasily as Neji went back to his meal.

"I'll be right back" I turned and slipped out of my seat before Naruto had time to grab me. I walked, taking my time as I went to him, knowing he would be strolling through Konoha, just waiting for Naruto to react the way he always did and come for a fight. He always did wait for him to cause trouble with a physical fight before he would. He knew someone was following him this time as he stopped just at the edge of the training fields and waited patiently for me; bring us back to the current time. God, I'm shaking. I'm really not made for this. But he really shouldn't mess with my friends.

"Guys, I'll be ok, really" I look at each of my friend's faces steadily, trying to show some control. Neji doesn't look at me but continues to stare ahead of me at Sasuke as he glares at us.

"No thank you Cali-chan. I'm good here." Neji knows me too well, being one of my recent teachers.

Sai looks at me curiously, judging my thoughts. He was getting a lot better at reading people. He closed his eyes and smiled sweetly with that genuine smile that makes him look so cute.

"I think you'll need our help Cali-Chan, you're too weak to handle this by yourself"

***sweatdrop* **

"Uh, thanks Sai"

"Hey, did you want something?" Sasuke looks smugly at us and crosses his arms. I walked in anger right up to his face, close enough to- well, too close anyway.

"Why are you such a jerk?" I raged at him under my breath.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" he smiled.

"No." Patience still here. Good.

"Why are you such a pest?" he put his face down to mine and growled gently.

Before I had time to react, Neji put his palm against Sasuke's chest making him step back slightly. Sai quietly pushed himself between me and Sasuke and Neji. They both knew I was very quick to react to anyone touching me. It made me uncomfortable. Personal space is definitely a must.

"What are you doing Huuyga?" Sasuke swiped his hand away.

"I think that you should leave. Now."

"Well I-"

"It wasn't a suggestion Uchiha" Neji brought Sasuke's gaze to look at me as I looked out from behind Sai, and back again to his own face. Sasuke knew that this would jeopardise his freedom.

"Fine. But the next time that you need to talk to me, you should do it yourself; I promise to be gentle" he smiled mockingly, aiming his sarcasm towards me.

I snarled and pushed Sai hard to the side, taking him by surprise. I was headed straight for him, knowing that I had no chance, but I really didn't care. One hit. That's all I needed. A good smack across the face and then I would happily die. Neji put out his other hand to face me and looked sternly at me. Closer, I raised my fist and swung it towards Sasuke, aiming right for his face. Just as I thought Neji's hand was going to push against me, I was grabbed by the waist and turned around so I was facing the opposite way. No one was there. I tried to turn around but whoever had my waist wasn't letting go any time soon. Sasuke hadn't even moved, underestimating me.

***Damn! Did I hit him? Did I hit him?***

"You need to keep your rookies under control!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Leave. Now." a voice near him spoke. It wasn't Neji, or Sai.

***I know this voice. Kakashi-sensei***

"I'm not finished with her yet" Sasuke's voice almost shook with anger.

I struggled with the arm that was holding me, trying desperately to pry it off although I knew it was useless. Kakashi-sensei was one of the strongest ninja I knew. I didn't care; I wanted to look at Sasuke, even to glare at him.

I shuttered as a cool hand slipped gently over my mouth and I felt someone close to my ear. I touched the hand as it reached my mouth in surprise and almost in fear.

"It's ok Cali-chan" A soft voice whispered.

Automatically I froze. Gaara-sama. This was bad. I blushed furiously under his hand, finally glad that I wasn't seen by anyone else and hoping dearly that he didn't feel the warmth of my face.

I stopped breathing. Too self-concious. I started to shake again. I heard footsteps as someone walked towards me from behind. Sasuke pushed past us and glared at me as he stalked past. A small gash right across his left cheek bone oozed blood down his face. I smiled mentally, knowing Gaara would feel it if I moved my mouth.

I got him. Ha bitch.

Gaara let go of my waist slowly, testing whether I was calm enough to be let go. I took a huge deep breath and turned slowly. Gaara looked disappointed; Kakashi-sensei looked much more concerned about making sure Sasuke left quietly. Neji stormed up to me crossly- an unusual look of anger on his face.

"I know. I'm really sorry." I looked up at him.

"You did the right thing." He smiled slowly at me.

"What?" I was stunned. I did the right thing? How did he work that out?

Kakashi finally brought his attention back to us.

"Well, yes. At least up until you hit him" He looked at me as if I was a child he was scolding slightly. I looked down as he put his hand on my arm.

"It's ok Cali; you were just standing up for your friend." He smiled sympathetically. "We'll just have to talk to Tsuanade-sama before we let Sasuke back to Konoha. He has violated his conditions" he looked seriously at Gaara, who nodded.

"I'm going back to Naruto, and to finish my lunch, are you both coming?" Neji asked Sai and me.

"Uh, no thank you Neji-san, I'll catch up with you later ok?" I smiled at him as I sat down on the grass. Sai waved a good bye to me and followed Neji back the the ramen stall. Kakashi looked at them as they left.

"Will you both make sure Naruto is ok? Oh, and here-" He through them some money, "make sure he has some fun today, distract him for a while"

Sai caught the money and Neji thanked Kakashi before they ran off. Gaara walked towards their direction slowly. I watched as he walked on without looking back. Sighing deeply I looked down at the grass. He was angry at me.

"He'll be ok" Kakashi-sensei knelt beside me, looking in Gaara's direction.

"He just can't believe that his little prodigy lost her rag and hit someone, considering that no matter how hard he tried, you wouldn't even hit the test dummy" he smiled at me, holding in a suppressed laugh.

"I just thought it was weird!" I laughed and shrugged.

"Well, I'll see you later at the party?" he stood up and walked away with his hands in his pockets before I had time to answer.

"Wait! What party?" I yelled after him. "Uh, whatever"

"Hey, that's what I usually say"

I jumped slightly as I looked around for the voice before finding Shikamaru lying on the grass to my left, just a few feet away.

"Shika? How long have you been there?"

"A while. Long enough for bird head and you to wake me"

"Sorry. I didn't know you were here" I turned to look at the ground again. We sat in silence for a while.

"So, do you like clouds?"

I looked at him confused as he stared at the sky. Shikamaru was never one to start a conversation; especially about anything that really interested him. And with a girl.

"Yes. I do" I looked up at the sky. The vast blue was slowly turning to a darker shade; the clouds disappearing from sight.

Really, I loved the sky and everything about it.

Even the weather, sun, rain, clouds, snow, wind and even hail. I love how it showed its freedom to change everyone's plans with a simple shower or show it's almost emotional side with torrential storms that could destroy a whole village.

Shikamaru sat up and lent back on his hands. I looked at him for a slight second before quickly turning away; He glanced back, noticing.

"Are you going to the party later?" he carried on Kakashi's question but looking for an actual answer.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know. Probably at someone's house" he replied with a sudden disinterest.

***Why did you ask?***

"I suppose it depends on a lot of things" I said with just as much enthusiasm. He looked at me in surprise and sat up straight.

"Because I was going to..." he looked at me right in the eyes. I looked away, I don't know why, but I couldn't hold eye contact with anyone who was looking right back at me for very long.

"It doesn't matter" he sighed and gave up what he was trying to ask. I just looked at him again and then back down at the grass.

"You know, this is the part of the corny movie where you beg me to tell you what it was that I wanted to say" Shikamaru whispered as he leaned towards my ear and then back into his position. I laughed slightly.

"Ok, you win. Please Shikamaru-san, what were you going to say?" I smiled as he looked seriously at me, frowning, even though it sounded like a joke.

"I was going to ask you to go with me" he said, looking back at the clouds not taking his eyes off the sky. I dropped my folded legs so that they were lying straight down in front of me.

***Did he just ask me out?***

I couldn't answer. What was I supposed to say? I didn't even know him very well; this was probably the first real conversation that we had had! Oh no. hear comes the panic. I started to figit and breathe unsteadily. Wringing my hands I looked in his direction, but not right at him.

"Ok" it just came out. Seriously, someone else may as well have said it because I was sure as hell that I didn't.

He looked at me, seeing my face.

"You don't look like you mean that. Are you ok?" He actually looked concerned. Oh god. Run.

"Uh, yes, I mean no, no Yes!" I slapped my head into my hands and slumped forward. He started laughing.

"Can I take that as a yes?" he looked confused and a little hurt.

"Yes" I tried to smile to hide whatever expression was on my face. He stood up and put out his hand out to me.

"Where's Shikamaru and what have you done with him?" I joked, knowing that this was definitely not like him.

He blushed. Really, he did. I felt very very awkward now. I looked at my hands, waiting for them to react. I reached up slowly, still uncertain. I puled back a little and the quickly grabbed his hand letting him pull me up. Shikamaru stood in front of me and looked around. I soon realized that we were still holding hands. Quickly I let go but he hadn't really noticed and dropped my hand slowly.

"We should probably find someone who knows more about the party" he said quickly. Wow. This was embarrassing.

"Yeah, let's go" I replied trying to stay calm. Relax. Maybe he meant as friends, yeah, he could just be being a nice guy and wants to be friends. Maybe.

Soon we made it back to the centre of the village and found Sakura and Kiba looking through the window of a food store.

"You know that you look like orphans?" I laughed at them.

Kiba grinned at us and waved a hello.

"Where the hell have you both been?" Sakura yelled at us. I recoiled at how loud she was. Shikamaru sighed, his usual reaction to women.

"Your so troub-"

"Yes, troublesome, I know, you're like a broken record. Where have you been?" She was relentless. Shikamaru's mouth dropped. She turned her craziness on me.

"And you?" She pointed at me and frowned.

"She was with me" Shikamaru reacted quickly. Kiba looked at him questioningly with a smirk on his face but said nothing.

"Well at least your here now. We're going in to choose some food for the party, any requests?"

"No" Shikamaru pouted like a child and crossed his arms. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What about you Cali-chan?"

"Um, some cookies would be good thanks. Here" I pulled a wad of money from one of my pockets and handed it to her.

"Hey no! It's free food Cali!" She smiled sweetly, her attitude completely changed.

"Take it, it means more party favors, right?" I smiled and shoved the money into her hand.

"New girl's awesome" Kiba grinned at me. I grinned back at him and laughed quietly.

"Better get used to it" I smiled

"Where is the party Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's at the Academy. I know it's weird but we've done it up a bit and it looks great. Be there in an hour."

"Yeah, we totally pimped it out!" Kiba smiled smugly, obviously proud of himself. Even Shikamaru couldn't help a little laugh. He was so hyper.

"See you later then" Sakura waved and walked into the store with Kiba following. Shikamaru had walked forward and I hadn't noticed. I turned quickly to find him, but he was gone. What the hell? Does this guy have a spilt personality or something? I gave up questioning and decided to go home to get changed quickly before it was time to go. What the hell am I supposed to wear?

I decided on some black skinny jeans and a dark blue hoodie that Sakura had bought me as a present when I moved here. It had a beautiful, detailed red heart patch on the left side. Really, I thought it was very nice and it was so sweet of her to welcome me with something so personal. I was glad to have friends like her.

I sat for a while waiting on an appropriate time to leave. Going to parties was the only time that I didn't have any patience, usually because I couldn't wait to get it over with so that I could leave. I definitely wasn't a party person, mainly because I wasn't very social. I looked around my apartment, which was filled with with book shelves covered with every book I'd ever bought. Including my precious manga collections which had pride of place. I was about to pull a Deathnote manga down when the door knocked. I jumped and dropped the manga because it was just one loud knock. Looking through my window, I saw Shikamaru leaning against the railing.

Yet again, what the hell? I opened the door and just stood there.

"Are you coming?" He looked at me like I had forgotten he was coming.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right there" I shook my head in confusion and ran to get my black jacket from my bedroom. Have to hurry up, I hate to keep people waiting, I ran through to the living room heading towards the door and walked straight into Shikamaru who was holding the book I dropped. I fell from the impact, while he just stood there and looked at me, completely unscathed.

"You ok? sorry I was just curious" he put out his hand again, I grabbed it and lifted myself up.

"It's ok" I tried to fix my hair and walked over to and bent down to look. It looks like a nest! I sighed quietly and stood up straight. Shikamaru was looking at me. We stood looking at each other awkwardly for a minute, not knowing what to say.

"What?" I finally spoke just to break the silence.

"Nothing" he smiled and put the book back on the shelf where the rest were.

"Let's go" he walked to the door laughing at my expression. I shook it off and followed.

We finally got to the party and after being attacked by Sakura's death hugs; we separated to talk to various friends. Sakura guided me towards Temari and Ino.

"Hi guys" I smiled shyly, not really knowing what to say.

"Hi Cali-chan!" Ino smiled at me and hugged me lightly. Temari nodded, "Hey C" she smiled.

We all talked for a while and laughed at the guys as they danced around stupidly, spilling soda over everyone and throwing cupcakes at each other. After about an hour Sakura turned the music down.

"We're playing a game!" she looked excitedly at everyone. Almost everyone looked back at her like she was crazy. Ino bounced up and

Down and Temari rolled her eyes as Kiba smiled suggestively at her. She looked at us.

"What a moron" she laughed.

Sakura pulled a bottle from a bag on the table and sat everyone down in a circle. I definitely knew where this was going, and I didn't like it one bit. I looked around the circle of people, searching their faces for any signs of discomfort not too unlike my own. Kiba still had the weird look he was pulling off as he looked at Temari, who looked bored, Gaara-sama sat quietly beside Shino and Neji. Ten-Ten sat beside Hinata who looked uncomfortable too. Finally a matching reaction; but hers was probably because Naruto was sitting right beside me smiling at her innocently. I sighed with relief as I looked at Choji who looked nervous.

Ok, there's nothing to worry about. You'll be fine. Just then I looked in Shikamaru's direction and he was looking back at me seriously. I tried to smile and choked a little. Sakura giggled with excitement.

"Well, I thought we could mix a few games together, like for example, someone has to spin the bottle and play seven minutes in heaven with the person it points to, or!, they have to do a truth or dare question!, sound good?" no response.

"Cali-chan! You go first" she thumped the bottle in the middle of everyone- who all immediately look in my direction. I honestly could have killed her right then and there. Everyone through encouragement at me as I reached for the bottle. I spun it lightly and it only turned three times.

"Come on Cali-chan! You can do better than that!" Kankuro laughed.

I couldn't look at the bottle. Not that it mattered as Sakura grabbed me and literally through me in the nearest closet. Just as the door slammed I fell over something soft and landed on the floor. I crawled to the corner at sat down on some more of the soft stuff that I had fallen on, which I now realized, was a huge pile of silk cushions and pillows.

The door opened for a split second and a flood of light hit my face, leaving a light lingering across my eyes when the door was shut. I was blind. Great. Could this be any worse?

**SMACK**!

Something hard hit me right on the head and fell down. I was so shocked that I couldn't even say ow.

"Oh shit! Are you ok?" whoever was here put their hand across my head where the thing hit me and held me to their chest. What the hell is happening? I found my voice and randomly putting my hand over where it hurt (and the person's hand); I let out a strangled noise. I couldn't even make sense of what I had said.

"Oh no, maybe we should go?" the voice sounded a little frightened.

"No, its ok, I think" I managed to speak, finally. A dull ache throbbed across the side of my head.

"Thank god. I thought that you were unconscious" I finally realized that the voice was Shikamaru. How the hell was it even possible that I managed to get the person that I had came with?,I curled my fingers weakly around his, trying to take them off my head which was a little hard to do considering he was crushing me to him. I soon gave up and let my arms flop down, resting my head on him. I think he finally got the point and let go.

"Sorry" he pushed away from me and sat on the opposite wall. My senses started to come back and my eyes finally focused in the dark. I felt bad now. What should I say? Something dug into my side and I found the object that fell on my head.

"Shikamaru. You hit me with a ruler?" I held the long classroom ruler up to him as he rolled about in laughter. I started to laugh to despite my sore head.

"Sorry, again" he smiled at me, even though I couldn't really see him in the dark from across the small room.

"It's ok" I laughed as I put the ruler down straight. (Definitely not gettin' hit with that thing again!) I turned around and Shikamaru was on all fours in front of me, close enough for my nose to touch his when I turned around. I gasped and backed up to the wall. He stayed where he was, watching me. Then he slowly moved forward and kept his gaze on me. I couldn't move as he reached my face. He inhaled lightly and then let out a choked breath as he turned and sat right beside me, a blush flooding his face.

"Sorry. Again." he looked angrily towards the ground and raised his leg to lean his elbow on it. I turned my head slowly to look at his face. It was burning as red as mine was.

"Your almost as bad as me, saying sorry for nothing all the time" I tried to joke and push away some of the tense atmosphere. He smiled weakly, forcing himself.

"Do you like me?" I whispered, almost afraid to know. He just looked at me as if I were brain dead.

"Of course I do" he sighed. A shiver ran through me as his face fell, obviously hurt that I hadn't realized this by now.

I was so afraid to move, but I had to fix this, he was my friend and I liked him. Even to admit to myself that I liked someone was difficult for me, I felt more than friendship for him but that was probably why I always avoided him. I moved slowly closer, leaning my shoulder against his; he looked at me as I gently put my head on down. He turned slightly so that I was resting on his chest and put his arm around me. I didn't want to admit it, but this was nice.

"Cali?"

"Yeah?" I whispered back. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to his.

"Don't be afraid, ok?" he whispered. He slowly pushed his lips to mine and exhaled deeply through his nose.

Our faces could have started a fire. He pushed harder and kissed me faster again and again. I couldn't breathe, so I pulled away and hid my face in his shirt as he put his head against my neck and kissed it. I shook a little against him and he put his arms around me again. Did that really just happen?

"Cali, do you like me?" Shikamaru seemed shy as he said this.

"Yes" I giggled lightly. He laughed with me.

"That's all I wanted to know" he sighed with a smile. The door opened unexpectedly and Sakura poked her head in before she completely opened the door to everyone else.

"Awww..." she whispered quietly, allowing us time to move apart and stand. My face burned as I stole a glance at Shikamaru who grinned at me. We left the closet to wolf whistles and laughter, as apparently, Sakura had abandoned the game and was giving prizes out as part of another game. She looked at me slyly.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't resist it. You two are both so cute together!" she whispered. Shikamaru stood near me with his hands in his pockets. I laced my arm around his and finally getting his attention, he took my hand. This was turning out to be a pretty good night.

The End x


End file.
